Money processing devices that execute a process relating to money such as a deposit process and a dispensing process in a bank or the like are known in the art. Depositing or dispensing of money can be performed correctly and promptly by using the money processing device as compared to manual operation.
The deposit process performed by the money processing device is, for example, executed in the manner explained below. First, the money received in an inlet is transported to an escrow unit and temporarily escrowed therein. During the transportation, recognition of denomination, authentication, fitness and the like is executed for each of the deposited money. Based on a recognition result, a deposited amount, which is the total amount of the deposited money, is calculated.
Subsequently, the money processing device displays the deposited amount on a display unit or the like as well as causes the user to select whether or not to approve the deposit process. When the user selects to approve the deposit process, the deposited money in the escrow unit is transported to and stored in a storage unit. In contrast, when the user selects to not approve the deposit process, the deposited money in the escrow unit is returned to the user.
That is, the deposited money received in the inlet is not immediately stored in the storage unit but first temporarily stored in the escrow unit, and if the deposit process is cancelled, the deposited money is returned as it is to the user from the escrow unit.
In this manner, by performing an approval operation for the deposited money, if the deposited amount is not approved, the actually deposited money is returned to the user. Thus, occurrence of a doubtful transaction can be prevented and the money can be processed correctly.
In a money processing device that does not include the escrow unit so that the deposited money is immediately stored in a storage unit, if the deposit process is cancelled, it is necessary to feed out the money notes one by one from the storage unit and return to the user. As compared to such a device, the money processing device that employs the escrow unit is advantageous in that the process for returning the money can be performed promptly.
Not only when performing the deposit process but also when performing the dispensing process, dispensing money can be escrowed without immediately transporting it to an outlet. In such a money processing device, for example, if a fault occurs while the dispensing money is being escrowed, a cancellation process can be realized without taking into consideration money that has been dispensed from the outlet.